The Battle of Farpoint
The Battle of Farpoint was the opening mission for Apocalypse. It featured a confrontation between Kaneland military forces and the Outlaws. Prelude During the Northrend Expedition, the Kanish Operative known as Paddy discovered blueprints for a device of unknown origin, belonging to either the Ceph or to Solomon Masher. The device, in theory, would be capable of killing Ruaumoko, one of the infamous Four Horsemen. After returning the blueprints to Kaneland, construction of the device began in Farpoint Research Station. Months later, during the Blackstar plot, Solomon Masher contacted Kane himself and attempted to get the device handed over to the Outlaws, who were the only people capable of safety using it. However, believing it to be a trick conjured by Moriarty, Kane refused. Despite Solomon's warnings of possible destruction, Kane hung up the line. With little other choice, Solomon explained the situation to the Outlaws. They needed that device, and agreed that the only way to retreive it would be to invade Farpoint base - a move that, by all means, was an act of war. The Outlaws, then, truly living up to their name. Unknown to both the Outlaws and Kanish forces, however, they weren't the only ones seeking the device... Battle Plan * The factories are close, so it shouldn't be hard to investigate both provided we give ourselves enough time. Taking out the statue and tower or opening the prison would be good but we'd have trouble maintaining cover while we do. * The armoury might have some useful stuff in, but failing that it should explode nicely. The refinery should do so too. * You know, we could just walk up and introduce ourselves. * Felix also points out that we don't even know what the God-Cracker looks like, or how heavy it is. If it's huge, how are we supposed to get it out? Anderson's idea of a plan * We split into groups of three. * Jack and Doc will enter via the front door. Jack will use Jedi mind tricks to allow security to let them pass without trouble, posing as Kaneish officials inspecting the prison. They will then head to the prison, and release the prisoners, creating a distraction allowing the main security to lose focus, and hopefully allowing an easy escape. They should also mind trick some of the prisoners into destroying the Kane statue. They should then make their way to the factories, with the intention of aiding the others * Morena and Anderson enter via the airstrip. They will be carrying delivery packages, but these will be laced with explosives. They will give these packages to security, blowing them up. They will then fight their way to the comms tower, and basically fuck shit up. They will then head to near the factory, holding off any extra security and generally causing trouble * Aiden and Felix enter via the docks. They will also come bearing packages to deliver, but these will not be explosives. This will be a stealth mission, to get to the factories where the God Cracker is likely to be stored, ideally without any sort of combat. Incase they are caught or face resistance, the entire group will carry pagers. If Paddy attacks, they will page the others to drop what they're doing immediately and help fight him off. * After the research station is left in chaos, and the god cracker received, each team will exit in the quickest way possible. Serenity will be waiting not far from the base with a helicopter. Category:Apocalypse Missions